


Unwanted liaison

by Lorelei_Martins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, Forced Marriage, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Martins/pseuds/Lorelei_Martins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had it all: money, good looks and popularity. He was content with his life and didn't want to change a thing.<br/>Stiles had his plate full. He was fighting for human rights and didn't have time for anything else. <br/>When circumstances forced them into unwanted marriage, they both will be unable to see that they'll need each other in order to survive this challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language. If you see any mistakes, kindly point it out. If I missed a tag, feel free to tell me. If you read, thank you, and leave a comment! I hope you'll like this:)

Detective Sam Stilinski was drinking his morning coffee, when he saw on the news, that his old friend Matthew Hale have had a heart attack yesterday. At first, he thought that this was a joke. But then the News channel shown a video where Laura and Talia were rushing to a hospital, fighting annoying paparazzi on their way. 

So, this was true. Sam frowned. How strange.

Matthew was the one who told him about the existence of werewolves twenty years ago. That's why Sam was so surprised to see Matthew in a hospital. Werewolves were stronger and had a faster healing process than humans. It was unsettling, that Matthew had suffered a heart failure. Sam should pay a visit to his friend, maybe he can help somehow.

Two hours later Sam was sitting in a hospital room, looking at his old friend disapprovingly.

“Matthew, I know that we haven't seen each other for a long time, but I should say, that you look like shit.”

Hale snorted. “I guess, you are right.”

“But seriously, Hale, what is going on?” Stilinski asked. “You couldn't aged so strongly in such a short time. Are you sure, that you are safe?”

Matthew sighed tiredly. “I don't know, Sammy. It feels like, someone wants me out of the way. And before you ask, I don't know who is doing this and why. See, I have no proof, just a gut feeling.”

“Well, my best guess would be your company. Have you thought about it? Who will inherit it after your death?”

“Yeah, that was my first thought too. But I will leave ‘Hale Recon’ to my son Derek. Do you remember him?” Stilinski nodded. “Good. And I'd rather die, than see that day when my only son would try to harm me. So I dismissed that idea.”

Sam nodded grimly. “Do you have enemies? Maybe someone threatened you recently?”

Matthew laughed. “A shit-ton of them. Do you want the list in alphabetical order or in chronological?”

Sam scoffed. “Ok, let's make another approach. How...” for a moment he looked uncertain, “How one can kill someone like you? Is it even possible? I mean, with you being an... an unusual man.” Stilinski finished lamely.

“Don't worry, it is safe to talk here. And to answer your question — it is not easy. For example, you can tear off my head in a fight. Or you can shoot me and stab me with a knife. It is not foolproof, because of my fast regeneration cycle, but still it could work,” said Matthew. 

“Well, I guess it is safe to assume that neither bullet nor knife caused this heart attack. What about poison? Are you immune to it?” 

Matthew’s mouth became a firm line, and he obviously didn’t like what Sam had said. “Not lots of things can affect us. To kill me you'll need a special poison and it's not easy to find. It should be someone, who knows, that I'm a werewolf.”

“Since you have aged a great deal in the last couple of month, I believe that someone has been poisoning you for a while. But I'm sure, that you didn't pass the information about your origin to everyone. That will shorten the list of suspects greatly,” said Stilinski.

Matthew wasn’t so enthusiastic. ”Yes, you are right. But it also means, that someone in my own family wants to kill me. Only they know everything and were near me enough to poison me.”

“We'll find them. But we need to keep you alive. Can you go somewhere for a while? A vacation?” Detective suggested.

“I didn't have a vacation for three years, Sam,” Hale said tiredly. “But I'm ready for one. I think it is time for me to retire.”

Stilinski was silent for a moment. “Are you sure it is wise? You can end up leaving your baby to someone who tried to kill you for it.”

Matthew frowned. “Then I will leave the reigns to Jackson. He is a senior partner now and he knows nothing about werewolves. He can't be involved.”

“But what about your kids? Won't they be offended?” Sam asked.

“No. Laura has her magazine to worry about. Cora is a mad scientist. And Derek can't figure out his own life, he couldn’t really expect, that I make him a CEO right now.”

“What do you mean?” Stilinski asked.

Hale sighed. “Derek is complicated. He never listens to me and he always does his own things. I don't know how to influence him anymore. I feel like I’m losing my son, Sam.”

“Sounds similar,” Detective said sadly.

Matthew laughed. “Don’t bullshit me, Sammy! I can't imagine that your sweet and good-natured Stiles has parties every day, drinks himself into oblivion and practices unprotected sex with every willing body!”

Sam chuckled. “No, nothing like that. He is a good kid. Just can't stay out of trouble. He is an independent journalist now and writes about social problems on his blog. Last week he was doing research in a crack house and got arrested during DEA operation. I pulled all my strings to release him without notice,” Stilinski shook his head. “He is almost thirty. I want him to take his life seriously and settle down a little. Maybe to think about a family. I'm ready for a grandchild.”

Matthew's gaze turned calculated. “Looks like we can kill two birds with one stone.”


	2. Chapter 1.

Something was ringing. What the hell? Could somebody make it stop already? Derek gingerly opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. Well, it looks like his bedroom. And that was good. Derek didn't like to wake up in unknown places. He hated surprises.

That awful ringing stopped. Thanks for small miracle. He tried to look around, but everything hurt. Derek shut his eyes to keep his raging head from exploding. He was a werewolf for fuck's sake! Why was he so hungover? Perhaps, someone had slipped drugs in his drinks yesterday. Or he was just getting old.

Something stirred and a soft body hugged his right side. Oh, something pleasant at last. Then another, not so soft, body plastered itself to his left side. Right. Twins. He brought them home yesterday. The girl was pretty mediocre, but her brother was hot enough for both of them. Derek smiled. Yeah, last night was something to remember. He buried his nose in boy's hair and decided to sleep some more. 

That damn ringing started again. Derek groaned and untangled his limbs to find the source of that sound. His iPhone was vibrating on the floor beside the bed. Broken. Again. Third in this week and it was only Friday. Derek fished his phone and looked sleepily on the screen. "Laura is calling.." it says. What the fuck she needed so early in the morning? An unpleasant feeling coiled deep in the pit of Derek’s stomach. Has he done something odd yesterday? Another scandal? God, he was tired of Laura’s mothering. Sometimes he wished, that she would just forget about him, like the rest of the family.  
Derek took a deep breath and answered the call.

“Hello” he croaked.

"Finally! Derek, are you fucking dead? I've been calling you all night! I almost jumped a jet to Vegas to hunt down your stupid ass!” Laura immediately shouted from a speaker. 

Derek cringed. "Suck it up, witch. I'm ill. Have a little sympathy for your baby brother."

“Derek. It's not a social call. You need to fly home asap. Dad has had a heart attack yesterday."

"What?" He asked dumbly. "How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure." Laura sounded uncertain and frightened. "One moment he was standing by the fireplace, laughing, drinking whiskey and being perfectly fine! In the next moment he faltered, dropped his glass and fell to the floor. I thought he was dead, Derek." She whispered brokenly.

Derek instantly sobered up. "Stop it. He's not dead. Are you in a hospital? Is there someone with you?"

“Yes, I’m here with dad. Mom is here too. She's talking with his doctors now. Cora is still in Tibet. She's doing research for her Ph.D. Oh, and Peter's here too,” she answered.

"I'll be there in 6 hours. Keep me updated." Derek said.

Laura exhaled loudly. "Thank you, Derek. We need you here."

Derek ended the call and tried to slow down his rushing thoughts. His dad couldn't die. Derek didn't want to change his life. He was too young for that. Only 31! His father wouldn't do that to him. He just can't. Derek nodded to himself and went to wake up his guests. He stopped in front of the boy and slapped his bare ass. "Get out." 

The twin blink and stared at him stupidly. For fuck's sake! Derek didn't have time for this! He slapped the boy again. 

"I said GET OUT!" he shouted in twin's face. The boy jerked away from him.

"Dude, what are you doing? Stop it!" He whined.

Dude? Really? How old those two actually were? Derek hoped he has checked the ID's before he took them to bed.  
He started pacing around, picking up their clothes. When he was sure he has all unfamiliar clothes in his arms, Derek went back to bed and threw the stuff in boy's face. 

"Get out of my house!" he growled.

Finally, that stupid kid get on with the agenda. He shook his sister awake and began to dress up quickly. 

"What's wrong with you, bastard?! There is no need to treat us like that!" The twin complained.

Derek turned away and went to his bathroom, closing the door. He always hated this part of sex. Life would be so much easier, if everyone will just fucking learn to leave in time.

He stood under the water for a long time, trying to hold it together. Derek would be the first to admit, that he was one ruthless piece of shit. He couldn't spare someone's feeling even if he tried. At 31, he has a list of humiliated lovers the size of queues to the Eiffel Tower on a good day.  
But right now he wasn't worried about himself for a for a change . He desperately hoped that nothing will change in his life for the reasons that bothered him. Because right now he was scared shitless. Derek always thought, that there will be time to repair his disrupted relationship with Matthew someday. Except, now it looks like he was running out of time.  
What have happened with his father yesterday was his darkest nightmare: that one day his dad will leave him for good, and Derek wouldn't be there to say good bye.

Derek shut the shower and stood silently for a moment watching as water flowed down the drain. It felt like everything he was accustomed to, was draining with this soapy water.

***

Derek slept through entire flight and woke up only in the end, feeling like shit. He put the shades on, popped a mint in his mouth and got off the jet, hoping that he will survive this day. Laura was already waiting for him in the airport. When she spotted his figure, she threw herself at her brother, hugging him tightly. Derek felt awkward. A little too touchy-feely for his taste. He was especially bad in comforting people. Hey, it wasn't Derek's fault that his parents didn't raise him an empathetic person.

Derek patted Laura on the back. "Come on, sister, hold your shit together. We are in a public place." He singsong.

Laura snorted in his jacket. "Yeah, right. Like I care about it. I don't know why I bother to maintain a relationship with you. Sometimes I feel like I should leave you be and just disown you. Way easier, than continue to cope with your cold soul and unpleasant personality." She said tiredly. 

Derek smiled charmingly at her. “Please, drop the insults. You love me just the way I am.” 

“Unfortunately, I do. But more than that, I wish for you to change. I hope one day you’ll meet someone who won’t want you ‘just the way you are’. And I would love to see how you will break yourself for someone else. Oh, that day will be the best day of my life!" Laura took a step back and looked steadily at Derek, who was silent for a moment. 

"You know, Laura,” he started. “I remember that day, when you fell down the stairs. We were kids. You were crying so much and mom soothed you for 2 hours.”

Laura looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, I remember. I hit my head pretty hard that day."

"Yeah, you did. And I remember, that mom never took you to hospital. You know, us being werewolfs with fast healing. But sometimes I wonder… Maybe we should have let the doctor check you head. "

"O, shut it, Derek!” Laura stormed toward the exit, not waiting for him to catch up.

She was silent on their way to the hospital and Derek thought it was a bit ridiculous.

"Come on!" He hit Laura lightly in her shoulder. "You can't be that moody over a joke."

"Which joke?” She asked absentmindedly. “Ah. I have already forgotten about it."

"Then why are you sulking?"

Laura looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Something is going on, Derek."

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"I don't know for sure, but something is not right with dad."

Derek scoffed. “No shit, Sherlock! He had a heart stroke.”

"I'm not talking about his health. He was very thoughtful today. And it doesn't help that Peter is circling him like a shark,” she sighed forcefully. “In the morning dad had a visitor. An old friend of his stayed with him for an hour and later dad has announced, that he has news for us. He asked me to bring you straight to the hospital. He looked so agitated. I can't help it, Derek, but I have a feeling, that we aren't gonna like these news."

Derek chewed on his lip. Crap. So much for his beautiful life to stay the same.

***

All family gathered around Matthew's bed in a hospital room. Doctors were not ready to release him yet and Matthew refused to wait. He wanted to be done with that talk the sooner the better.  
Derek stood silently by the window, watching his dad. When did he get so old? Sure, Matthew wasn't young, but not that old to loose so much of his hair and to have such deep wrinkles on his face. Time was a cruel bitch. But, obviously, not to all of us. Derek's uncle looked fresh and shined like a new Rolex. When his father was currently too weak to hold a glass of water. And Peter was only three years younger than Matthew. Life was just unfair.

"Ok, everyone, listen." Matthew began. "I summoned you all here for a reason. What happened to me yesterday was too unexpected to all of us. And today I thought a lot about the future, that I could not have."

Derek's mom cried out. "Don't say it, Matthew! You'll live a long life and will share it with us! You still haven't seen your grandchildren! You need to get healthy again!"

Derek rolled his eyes. His mom always talked about her nonexistent grandchildren. Even now, when it really was not important. 

"Hush, dear. I'm not giving up." Matthew took Talia's hand in his and hold gently. "However, I want to rest. From now on I want to spend more time at home with my beautiful wife. So, I have made a decision." Matthew met Derek's eyes. "I'll retire."

"Matthew, it's wonderful! We should go on a cruise when you will get better! Finally, we have unlimited time for ourselves." Talia smiled.

"But dad, who will replace you?" Always practical Laura asked. "You know that I'm a chief editor in a big fashion magazine. You think that it's childish job, but I love it and it consumes all my time. Besides, I know next to nothing about military and I can't manage company as efficient as you."

Matthew listened patiently to Laura's rumbling. "No, honey. I know how much you love what you are doing. And I'm actually proud of you. You did a good job with this magazine and I won't force you to leave it."

"Thank you, dad, I appreciate this. Are you planning to leave management of your company to a hired executive then?”

"Yes and no."

"Matthew, stop confusing us." Talia scolded him.

"Jackson Whittemore will take the management of my company for the next year. I have made him a senior partner three months ago, and he have not disappointed me yet.”

"What will happen in a year?" Peter chimed in.

"That depends on Derek." All eyes immediately fall on Derek.

"You must be kidding, Matthew. This kid can't manage the biggest weapon company in the world!” Peter laughed nervously.

"Neither can you, uncle Peter." Laura said coldly. "Your political company based on promises of peace and stability. How will you explain to your voters, that you develop and produce weapons of mass destruction?"

"That is none of your business. If Matthew will decide to trust me with his company, I will leave politics." Peter said smugly.

"Of course you will!" Laura snorted. "But what that has to do with Derek?"

Matthew looked at his son levelly. For a moment he looked uncertain in his decision, but then his face cleared and he continued. 

"I will give you a year, son. One year to became a man, that we raised you to be. If you will succeed, the company is yours. If you won't, I will disown you and cut you out of my will. And Peter will get my legacy.”

Derek paled. His worst nightmare just came true.

"What.." Derek cleared his throat. "What do you want me to do?"

"No more parties, alcohol and unsuitable lovers. You will behave and work with Jackson as a senior partner in the "Hale Recon" for a year. You will give me back all your credit cards, Derek. From now on you will live on your salary."

"Well, that sucks, but I can do it." Derek knew he could endure for a year, if it will make his dad happy.

"That's not all." Matthew said grimly.

"What now? Do you want me to try a circus too?! Want me to tame a bear and juggle golden eggs?" Derek knew, that he was being rude, but all this conspiracy was granting on his nerves.

Matthew frowned disapprovingly. ”Sarcasm is for boys, Derek. And I’m trying to help you grow up. I want for you to marry and have kids." 

"Are you kidding me? I don't want kids! Like never! Stop right now with this crap.” Derek spat.

Talia gasped. "Son, you are not serious. How can you say such things?"

Derek cringed. He didn't mean to upset his mom.

"Sorry, mom. But it is true. I'm not exactly suited for a family."

"Then you will change. If you want to continue be a part of Hale family." Matthew said sternly.

"And whom should I marry? Do I need to find some perfect little daughter of a suitable parents? Or some trust fund brat?” Derek was hysterical. 

“Now, you are forgetting yourself, Derek. You are a trust fund baby yourself. And if you must know, I have already chosen a partner for you."

"Dad, we are not in nineteen century! I can marry whoever I want."

"This is not up to discussion. You cannot be trusted with this. You will do as I say, or you can leave right now. And never come back." Matthew snapped.

Derek was speechless. He looked at his family, wondering why no one was supporting him in this nonsense. Matthew was angry and disappointed in him. Talia looked horrified, but knew better, than to argue with her husband right now. Laura looked sad and couldn’t meet his eyes. Uncle Peter just smiled and looked at him with poorly masked pity. Like he already won the company. 

And then it hit Derek like a bus. They were his closest people. They knew him. Like, really knew him. Not just the size of his dick, or which whiskey he preferred, no. This people were his family. And all of them thought that he wouldn't make it. 

Well, fuck them all. Derek will be the last one to laugh. "Hale Recon" will be his in a year.

Derek straightened his shoulders and looked Matthew in the eye when he made this life-changing decision, “I accept your offer, father. Consider it done." 

Matthew regarded Derek for a moment, then nodded to himself and dismissed his son, ”We'll see about it. Now go back to Vegas and pack your things. Your work starts on Monday." 

Derek turned on his heels and stormed out of the room to pack his old life in a couple of suitcases.


	3. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading:)  
> All mistakes are mine.

Stiles stepped through an open window into his room. Yes, it was ridiculous to sneak through your window when you are 27 years old, but what else can he do? His father ordered him to stay at home and away from troubles after his fiasco with the crack house. But Stiles needed to continue his research, if he wanted to update his blog. And he needed to keep his mind busy. Stiles stood silently for a moment by the window, listening. Was his father already at home? God, he didn't want to upset the old man more, than he already done.

When Stiles was sure he was alone in the house, he went to turn on the lights. And saw that his father was sitting in the armchair in the corner of his room. 

Stiles couldn't suppressed his yelp. "Dad, what are you doing here?!"

Sam watched him grimly for a moment. "Where have you been, son?"

Damn. "Um.. I was with Scott. Yeah, he asked me to come.. mm.. to come and help him with something."

"Well, it's funny, but Scott had told me, that he is with Alison in Beacon Hills for a weekend. Why would he lie to me?"

Stiles immediately felt the sharp pang of guilt. He hadn't known, that Scott took Alison in their hometown to meet his parents. What a shitty friend he was. Well, Stiles definitely had no need to lie now.

"Dad, look, I'm sorry, but you need to understand, that this research is important to me. I will.."

"Stop now, Stiles." Sam interrupted him tiredly. "I've had enough. Please sit down, we need to talk."

Stiles sighed and dutifully went to sit on the edge of his bed. Sam regarded his son silently for a couple of minutes.

Finally, he began."Stiles, I know you are doing of this for all the right reasons. I understand your desire to force the society to look at the very bottom. I also know, that you are trying to help all this people and to help yourself too."

Stiles brightened. "Exactly! Look, dad, I really am sorry, that I broke your trust once again, but all these people have no one! I can't leave them!" He stood up and gestured to himself. "See, I'm fine, nothing have happened to me. I'm coping with stress. It's all good. You don't need to worry so much."

Sheriff just looked at him sadly. "Stiles, you are a good kid. But you are terribly irresponsible and you don't take your health seriously. Every day, when I leave for work in the morning, I wonder will you be there in the evening, when I get back. Or, maybe, next time it will be my own address I hear on the radio. And when I'm nearing our house, every time I half-expect to see the lights of an ambulance on my porch." Sam rubbed his face. "I'm not getting any younger, son. I need to be sure, that someone will care for you and keep you in line when I'm not around anymore to do it myself." 

Wow. This time Stiles have managed to seriously upset his father. He had no idea, that Sam really didn't trust him. And what about his blog.. Why was it so bad? It helped Stiles to deal with his overactive brain. Why no one had faith in him? He wasn't doing anything bad! He just.. just... 

Detective sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean to distress you. But you should understand, that it's extremely important to me. You shouldn't be out there with dangerous people. You need your friends. Stop pushing them away." 

"Dad, I don't do this on purpose. You have to believe me. But sometimes I just want to be left alone. Or to be with someone, who doesn't walk around me on eggshells!" Stiles pleaded Sam with his eyes.

"I see. But it doesn't have to be strangers. You just need someone who can handle you without making you feel fragile."

"And who do you think can do it?"

Sheriff looked away and chewed on his lips nervously. "I have a candidate. You must know that it's for the best. And that I'm doing this because I love you and I care about you."

Stiles liked this conversation less with each passing minute. What was going on? His father have found him a new shrink? Maybe Sam wanted to send him to a clinic now? Or in a jail? To lock him somewhere forever? But he was doing good. Why now? Why?

Stiles forced his numb lips to move. "What are you talking about, dad? You are scaring me now." Stiles hide his twitching hand behind his back. That traitorous hand always gave him away when his panic began.

Sam's expression turned from nervous to alert in a second. "Calm down, son. I swear, it's nothing bad." Sheriff took a deep breath and prayed that he wasn't making the biggest mistake in his life. "Stiles, I know what you are thinking, but it's nothing like that. I don't want to lock you up somewhere. And I'm not going to make you meet a new doctor. My idea is more prosaic. I have found you a partner, son, and I want you to meet him. Actually, I want you to marry him. Tomorrow. What do you think?" He said in a rush.

Stiles froze. His dad was joking. Good old detective would never have such a ridiculous idea. This was just some stupid twisted joke. But was it? Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe Stiles was hallucinating. He never imagined things before, but this was the only logical explanation. Wow. He must find the hallucinations on his favorite medical forum. What triggered them? Why now? He needed to know.. Right now.

"Stiles! Stiles, look at me. You are doing it again. Come back to me." Sam shook his son lightly.

Stiles blinked and looked at his dad. "What is it? Are you real?" 

"Of course, I'm real! You're not a schizophrenic." Sam scoffed. "Are you okay? You zoned out. Did you get lost in your head again?"

Stiles still looked unconvinced. "Yeah... Sometimes I just can't stop it. I will think and think about something, until I will start to panic." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "My blog helps me to keep obsessive thoughts away. Because if my brain is busy, chewing on the information I gave him, he won't make me sad, angry or afraid."

"Are you going to have a panic attack now?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment. "No, dad. I'm good. Now please explain to me this bizarre idea of yours. You know, I am supposed to be the crazy one in a family." He chuckled humorlessly. 

"You are not crazy, son. You have bipolar disorder, but this illness doesn't define you, Stiles. Stop thinking, that something is wrong with you. I want you to have a good and happy life, to have friends, to find a partner and to have kids someday."

"Kids?!" Stiles asked nervously. “Dad, you do remember, that I’m gay, right?”

Sam smiled softly. “Yes, I’m aware. And you should know that surrogacy is an excellent tool this days. You can have children with both of yours and your husband’s DNA.” 

"Dad, I can't have kids,” he insisted.

“That's not true. You are a healthy young man, of course you can have kids,” said Sam.

"I didn't mean that I have physical difficulties. It’s mental." Stiles gestured to his head.

"Stiles, you are being unreasonable. There is a good chance that you won't pass the BD to your children. I'm sure that you know this."

“Yeah, I know. That's not... Look, dad, I understand it. Logically. But my mind is not logical. Once a thought appeared in my head, I can't get rid of it.” Stiles rubbed his twitching hand. “My mind is my worst enemy. From day to day I struggle with simple tasks. And it will never end. One day pain retreats and it feels like, maybe, I have won and everything will be okay from now on. But it always comes back. And when that happens... With each time it becomes harder to find a reason to hold on,” he shuddered. “While there will be even a small possibility, that I can pass all this cocktail to my children, I wouldn't risk it. I just won’t be able to bear the consequences.”

"Oh, Stiles!" Sam hugged him tightly. "That's awful. But it shouldn't be always like this. Once you'll find a caring partner, the love and support you'll share will help you. You’ll get accustomed to being safe and being important to someone. Your partner will cherish you and it should help to soothe some of your anxiety."

"Dad, I.."

"Hush. You know that I'm right. But for all of this to happen, you need to build your life. You should make peace with your friends and start a family of your own. And, trust me when I say, that an infant will consume all your time. Your brain won't have the energy to bother you." Sam chuckled.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you, dad. I'm glad we have talked about it." Stiles took a deep breath. "Now please tell me about that person you found suitable for me."

Sam beamed. "He is a son of my old friend. We think that you would be good for each other." 

“And why is that?"

"Well... Derek is not very tactful person. He won't nurse you and I believe that it will be good for you. Besides, you don't know each other well, so you would have a good chance to build a relationship with him from a scratch. No baggage, no pressure. I thought it would be easier like that." Sam frowned at his son. "Since you are not inclined to find a boyfriend on your own. And you, however, can help him to become softer. He is a little bit standoffish. It doesn't hurt, that he is very handsome young man." Sam blushed a little.

"Yeah, dad, how thoughtful of you. But maybe you are right and it could work. In this case we can get to know each other slowly, without me freaking out, that he would dump me immediately. Since we are already married and everything.” Stiles laughed. "I can't believe, that I’m supporting this crazy idea of yours."

"Because this is a very good idea." Detective smiled.

Suddenly a thought occurred and Stiles jumped from his bed. "Wait a minute. Did you said Derek? Which Derek?"

"Derek Hale. He is a son of my old friend Matthew. Do you remember him? I believe you've met when you were kids."

Stiles paled a little. "Yes, dad. I remember him alright. He was my first kiss and the first person who told me that I'm too crazy to date him."

Sam frowned. "He told you what? What a pathetic bastard. Stiles, I'm sorry. Looks like this is really not my brightest idea. We'll find you someone else."

Stiles shook his head. "No. If you wanted to find a person, who wouldn't treat me differently because of my Disorder, you have found him. Derek Hale will either save me or drown me. We will find out soon enough."


	4. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the cudos!  
> All mistakes are mine.

On Sunday morning Derek arrived in Hale's family residence to discuss with Matthew the conditions of his probation period. His father was feeling better and doctors released him yesterday on terms, that Mathew will try to stay away from stress and strain. Derek thought about his decision all Saturday and now he wasn't so sure about the rightness of his choice. A part of Derek still wanted to show his family that he is not as weak as they thought, but the biggest part of him wanted to tell them to bugger off and leave into the sunset. 

The problem was that he had nowhere to go. Derek had no actual friends that will be willing to help him in this situation. And he hated to ask for help. No, Derek Hale would never took back his words. So, he walked in. His father was already waiting for him in his cabinet.

"Good morning, Derek. I'm surprised that you haven't changed your mind." Matthew said patronizingly.

Derek suppressed his irritation with an effort. "Good morning, father. Please, save your notations. Let's discuss your surreal ultimatum and I'll be on my way. I'm not inclined to spend here more time than necessary."

Derek made himself comfortable in the chair on the other side of his father's desk, while Matthew watched him disapprovingly.

"As you wish, son. Let's start with money. As I said earlier, I want to confiscate all your credit cards. I have already blocked all your bank accounts, except one that will contain your salary."

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. "Here. All my cards. Happy now?" He threw them at the desk.

"Stop it. No need to bitch at me now since I felt generous enough to allow you to live in your apartment on Manhattan."

Derek snorted. "How considerate of you."

"You are welcome. Now I want to discuss the rules. Starting tomorrow you will work on enhancing your reputation. No more parties. No more scandals around you. And you will stop having sexual intercourse with unsuitable people. But that's understandable, because you are a married man now."

Derek bristled. "What do you mean by I'm a married man? I don't remember attending my own wedding ceremony."

"That's because there was no ceremony. Your marriage was registered yesterday. Here is your certificate and profile on your husband. Congratulations." Matthew placed a folder in front of his son.

Derek took a deep breath. He refused to swallow the bait. He contemplated for a moment to read the profile, but dismissed that idea. Derek had zero interest in his unfortunate partner's hobbies and favorite color of napkins. His name was the only useful information. "And who is the lucky boy?"

"I wouldn't call him lucky since he ended up being your husband. His name is Stiles. He is a son of my old friend Sam Stilinski."

"I hope he is not as dumb as his name." Derek muttered.

"On the contrary, he is very bright young man. And I feel like I should remind you, that you need to build a proper family with him. Treat him bad and you will find yourself on the streets without a cent in a pocket." Matthew looked at him sternly.

"You are a king of motivations, dad." Derek rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Tomorrow is your first day at work. And I will strongly recommend you to pay attention. I expect my son to do his best in family business. I'm sure we both don't want to confirm the rumors that my son is a weak spot in the glorious Hale family." Matthew smirked.

That was a low blow and now Derek itched to get the hell out of here. "I see. Is that all?"

"Your husband will arrive in the evening." Matthew opened his laptop. "Dismissed."

***

Stiles stood nervously in front of the door of his new home. He felt tired, terrified and excited all at once. He tossed and turned all previous night, trying to imagine how Derek will greet him. Stiles really wanted for them to have a good start. It would be nice to have a real relationship. He hoped that he wouldn't somehow fuck it up. Stiles took a deep breath and let himself in.

Wow. Derek really was loaded. His apartment was stunning. Stiles left his suitcase by the door and went to search for Derek. The flat was a split level: a living and a dining room along with a huge kitchen on the first floor. He guessed that bedrooms were on the second floor. But all rooms on the ground floor were empty. Maybe Derek wasn't here at all? Stiles hesitated on the bottom of the stairs. He felt like he was invading Derek's privacy by walking around his house without a permission. He still argued with himself when he heard muffled voices on the second floor. So Derek was at home after all. Soon Stiles heard a slap, a female giggle and then footsteps.

Stiles froze for a moment and then panicked. He hid in a nearest room and watched through a crack in the door as a gorgeous woman came down the stairs. She checked her image in a mirror, left a note on a kitchen counter and walked out of the front door.

Stiles took a deep breath. Great. They haven't even met properly and Derek have already made an ass of himself. Looks like some things just never change. Stiles slowly walked out of the room feeling disappointment and annoyance. The note on a counter catch his attention. "Oh boy, your dick is magical. Call me! xx". How disgusting.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" Stiles jumped, he didn't hear Derek come in.

He turned around and looked at Hale for the first time in fifteen years. Of course Derek matured well. He was pretty masculine at seventeen, and now he practically reeked of testosterone. From his cut cheekbones and sharp nose down to his strong calves and flawless feet. Hale's jogging outfit covered a body that was made for a sin. But his eyes didn't change at all. Derek still looked at this world as if he was full of rage.

"Um.. Hi, Derek." Stiles waved cheerfully.

"I presume that you are Stiles." Derek looked at him indifferently.

Stiles laughed. Of course Derek hadn't remembered clumsy fifteen years old boy whom he had met in his latest summer in New York. Derek ran off to Vegas a week after he told Stiles that he wasn't good enough for Mr. Derek Perfect Hale.

Stiles smiled wider. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

Derek frowned. "What's so funny?"

No way he was going to remind Derek about that summer. Stiles shook his head and waved the hand which was still clutching that damn note. "This. A little something to stroke your ego." He singsong.

Hale took a piece of paper and thrown it in a trash without reading. "I will appreciate it if you will refrain from sticking your nose in my business."

Stiles raised his eyebrow and mimicked Derek's tone. "I will appreciate it if you will refrain from sticking your dick in everything. Since we are married and you seem to be incapable of doing it discreetly. You know, rumors and everything..." Stiles smiled brightly. "Oh, wait! I forget that you got used a long time ago to media shitting on you." 

Derek took a step forward and bowed his head to look Stiles straight in the eye. "Careful, little husband. It's not wise to provoke someone, if you are not ready to deal with the outcome." Derek whispered.

Stiles's breathed hitched in his throat. It's been a very long time since he let someone in such intimate proximity. And Derek's smell was so stupefying, he felt himself leaning closer and closer, until his nose was almost touching Derek's neck. Was he allowed to taste? Just a little nip right under Adam's apple...

Derek chuckled lowly. "Well, well. Looks, like I was wrong after all." He smirked. "You're not only ready, you are asking for it. Aren't ya, champ?" 

They looked at each other silently for a couple of moments before Derek straighten and walked past Stiles.

"You can choose one of the three guest rooms. I expect that we will get along well which means that you won't get in my way. Enjoy your life on Manhattan!" Derek saluted him and walked out of the apartment.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. Derek Hale was never overly emotional and looks like with time he only built more walls around himself. Stiles suspected that it helped Derek to cope with the constant pressure. He was the only son of a successful businessman Matthew Hale and society, along with his own family, always had high expectations for Derek. Maybe one day Derek have decided that if he wouldn't try to jump this plank, he wouldn't fail. And instead he became a rebel in a flawless family of Hale's. But Stiles felt that underneath that calm and indifferent surface was a dormant volcano. And that volcano was true Derek's self.

God, Stiles hoped that he will never blurted this idea of his to Derek because he had a feeling that it will anger Hale. Unfortunately, his mind rarely paid attention to tact and etiquette and more often than not Stiles had no filter from brain to mouth. Not because he was rude or stupid, but because it would drive him mad if he won't say his thoughts out loud.  
Stiles took his suitcase and went to choose a room that will become his new home. On the second floor of apartment there were five doors. He suspected that at the end of the corridor was a bathroom and one door, which was ajar led into the Derek's room. Stiles opened the door to the room which was across from Derek's and decided that he will stay here. The room was spacious and stylishly furnished. Stiles loved it immediately.

When he was finished unpacking his things, his phone rang.

"Hi, dad." He answered.

"Hello, Stiles. How was your meeting with Derek?"

"Good, I suppose. He doesn't remember me." Stiles chuckled.

"Oh. Does he now?" Sam seemed offended.

"Dad, it's okay. I think it is for the best. Maybe he will take me seriously now. Or not." Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, if he would be willing to actually try to get to know me, because I believe, that Derek will see this situation as a punishment to himself. I'm sure he doesn't understand that he is allowed to enjoy his new life."

"I don't have an advise for you, son. You are on your own here, because I don't know Derek well enough to make judgements. However, I have something that you should know." 

"Sounds serious." Stiles replied warily.

"I don't even know where to begin." A sigh. "Do you remember what I told you about Hale family, when you were little?"

"Yes, you told me that they are some kind of mythical creatures. What is was? Vampires? Fairies? Werewolves?" Stiles chuckled.

"Werewolves. I told you that they are werewolves." Sam stressed. "And I want you to take it seriously." 

"Dad, but that's impossible. I did a research and there was no real confirmation that they exist. I thought you made it up." Stiles was puzzled.

Sam scoffed. "Of course you will find anything! This information is fiercely protected!"

"Okay... Dad, but how can you be sure? Have you seen it with your own eyes?"

"Yes, Stiles, I'm not a naive boy! As a detective, I helped Matthew in some delicate cases over the years. And before you ask, no, I won't tell you any details. But you should believe me, Stiles. That's true."

"I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me that I'm married to an animal?!" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Calm down, son. Derek's not an animal. Yes, he can shift in his wolf form sometimes, but his mind always stays human."

"Is he... Is he dangerous?" He whispered.

"I won't lie to you. Derek is an alpha and he can be lethal. But he is powerful and should control himself. He won't hurt you."

Stiles run his hand through his hair. "I sure hope that you are right, dad. What will happen if he bites me?"

"Nothing. It's genetic, you can't catch it." Sam laughed a little.

"Good. What about a full moon? Do I need to stay away from him? Maybe I should lock myself somewhere safe?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated." Sam said apologetically.

"Oh? Please explain yourself. I'm already sure, that I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have said something before I sent you to live with him."

"What should I know?" By now Stiles was lying on the floor trying to keep his mind in order and his hand from twitching.

"What you may heard about the full moon and werewolves is a myth. Derek won't have an urge to shift and kill or something like that. But it will have a certain effect on him. See, Derek is an alpha, which means he is the best in his kind. His nature will force him to breed in order to continue his line. And that's happening during the full moon." Sam finished awkwardly.

Stiles was speechless. What the hell is going on in his life lately?

He cleared his throat. "Dad, are you trying to tell me that once a month Derek will force himself on me and try to breed me?"

"Mm. Yes. That's what Matthew have told me a couple of hours ago. And it's only for one night when the moon is completely full. But that's not a bad thing, right? I mean, you have fancied Derek when you first met him, I'm sure you won't find it a hardship to..."

"Dad! Stop right now! I'll call you later, I need to think." Stiles ended the call and stared out of the window. An almost full moon stared back at him mockingly. 

Stiles wasn't stupid enough to think, that he will be Derek's first choice to spend this special night with. Right now he wasn't sure what sickened him more: whether Derek will share the night of passion with someone else or if Derek will come to Stiles.

Was Stiles ready to be intimate with someone? What if it will be awful? What if he wasn't good enough and Derek wouldn't like it? 

Stiles curled up in the fetal position on the floor. One more thing to be obsessing about. He was living with a ticking bomb under one roof. What a fucking curse.


	5. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> 

When Stiles opened his eyes next morning the house was silent and there was no sign of Derek. He vaguely remembered waking up once in the night, when Hale came home, and trying to listen if Derek brought someone with him, but he haven't heard female voices or strange sounds.

Stiles was preparing himself a breakfast when the doorbell rang. Since it was technically his home too, he opened the door. And here stood the woman that was with Derek yesterday. The one who left the trashy note. Up close she was even more stunning with curly chocolate hair and deep green eyes.

The woman looked surprised to see Stiles, but then again, she definitely didn't come here for him. The brunette looked him up and down slowly and her pretty little nose wrinkled slightly with disdain.

"Let me in. I wish to see Derek." She finally said.

What a surprise! Stiles chucked. "And I wish to buy a Chevrolet Camaro. I'm glad that we discussed it."

The woman huffed. "I don't have time for a bullshit, boy. Now go and tell Derek to greet me."

Stiles highly doubted that you can tell Derek to do something. She will figure it out on her own soon enough.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but if you came here to get in his pants again you are wasting your time. He's not home."

"Oh. I see someone is jealous." The brunette smirked and pulled out her visit card. "Be a good boy and give this to him. By the way, who are you? Derek's PA? If you are, you shouldn't be mouthing off to me. I can get you fired."

Stiles took a deep breath. "No, I'm Derek's husband. So you can go hunting elsewhere, miss..." He took her visit card. "Kate Argent."

The bitch laughed. "Oh my god! No wonder that Derek is so grumpy! I would be grumpy myself if you were my husband." She wiped her nonexistent tears.

Stiles smiled patiently. "Derek's not your concern. We are married now and he is mine to care about."

Woman's grin turned evil. "Not for long, boy. I can't imagine how you managed to marry Derek, but I will fix this absurdity."

She blew Stiles a kiss and hurried away, tripping slightly in her stilettos.

Stiles closed the door and returned to his breakfast. Why wasn't he hungry anymore? That woman was Derek's problem not his. He threw her visit card on a low table in a living room and sat heavily on a couch. Stiles needed to think about something else, he refused to be upset about that woman's parting words. No, not just 'that woman'. Now that bitch had a name. Kate Argent. What a posh name. How she had met Derek? What he liked about her the most? How much Derek enjoyed having sex with her? Maybe he wanted to continue seeing her? Stiles rubbed his face. He shouldn't think about it. It was none of his business.

He needed to talk to someone. Too bad that Stiles didn't have friends anymore. It was all his fault, he pushed away everyone, who cared about him. But maybe his dad was right and it wasn't too late to make peace with them? Stiles took his phone and found Scott's name in contact list. The longer he stared at it the more nervous he became. Stiles pushed the call button before he chickened out. Scott answered on a third ring.

"Stiles? Is it you?" He sounded surprised and that hurt a little.

"Yeah.. Hi, Scott."

"Is everything okay? How is Sam?"

"Dad's fine and everything is fine. I wanted to talk to you and to ask how are you doing?" Stiles said awkwardly.

"Oh. Good. It's just a little unexpected." Scott chuckled.

"If time is not right, I can call later. Yeah. I'm sorry if I interrupted something." That was a stupid idea. He ignored Scott's calls for three months and now decided to call him out of the blue. What did he expect? That Scott will be happy to hear him? Scott was a good guy, everyone wanted to be friends with him. Of course, he had forgotten about Stiles already.  
He made a move to end the call.

"No! Stiles, you are not interrupting anything. And I'm glad that you called. But what would be really great is for us to meet sometime to catch up. What do you think?" Stiles heard a hope in Scott's voice. Did he really still wanted to maintain their fragile friendship?

"Yeah... I'd like that." Stiles smiled softly.

"Cool! I'll be back in NY in two days. I'll call you and we'll choose time and place. Okay?"

"Okay. See you soon."

"Stiles? I'm really glad to hear from you. Thank you for calling me." Scott hung up.

Stiles felt slightly giddy. He was so afraid that Scott will end up hating him. And now he had a hope to have his best friend back in his life. He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. Stiles wanted to enjoy this feeling of happiness for a little while.

When he opened his eyes next time the clock showed 5 p.m. Great. He slept through all day. That stressful chain of events had exhausted him completely. Stiles heard a noise coming from the kitchen and sat up to see what caused it. Derek stood there looking tired and angry. Stiles watched as Derek tossed back a shot of whiskey and raised his right hand to rub the back of his neck. He remembered that move.  
Young Hale has always done it while contemplating something. Suddenly, the memories of that summer came flooding back.

_He was studying, when someone knocked on the front door. Stiles wasn't expecting anyone, so felt a little wary, when he went to open the door._

_The star quarterback and golden boy Derek Hale stood on the front porch, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

_Derek smiled charmingly at Stiles. "Hey. Can I come in?"_

_"Um... Yeah? I mean, of course. Come in." Well, this was really unexpected. Derek Hale on his front porch? That was the usual opening lines of Stiles's private fantasies. "Do you want something to drink?"_

_"Thank you, but no. I'd like to talk to you."_

_"Sure? Let's sit down." Stiles moved to sit on the sofa. He tried to discreetly wipe his sweaty palms on his shorts. Could Derek tell that he was excited to see him? Stiles was fifteen after all, and hormones were cruel to him._

_Derek turned to face Stiles on the sofa. "I've heard an interesting thing today."_

_Stiles stiffened. "What thing?"_

_"Do you know Lydia Martin?" Derek asked casually._

_Of course Stiles knew Lydia. Everybody knew Lydia. She was a female equivalent of Derek. Beautiful, smart, popular. And wicked. Sometimes Stiles wasn't sure whom he wanted more: Lydia or Derek, but Hale have always won in the end._

_Stiles tried to play it cool. "Um... The redhead one?"_

_Derek chuckled. "Yes, that's Lydia."_

_"What about her?"_

_"See, she was at our practice today. And she said something that caught my attention." Derek took Stiles's hand in both of his._

_"What it was?" Stiles squeaked._

_"Well, Lydia was rumbling, that guys this days were unable to master the act of courting, so she was contemplating to try girls for a change." Derek smiled conspiringly at Stiles, like they've shared a great secret._

_"Okaaay. What it has to do with me?" Stiles wasn't sure what was going on here, but he wanted Derek to continue looking at him like that._

_"Well, I might have said that I also want to try something new..." Derek smiled sheepishly. "And someone might have mentioned, that you would be more than happy to help me out."_

_Stiles was stunned. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings for Derek, but he never expected for Derek to find out. Also, Stiles never wanted to be discussed in such manner among the jocks. Anyway, Derek has always dated girls in the past. Why was he here now? Was he mad? Was he disgusted? Maybe he came here to warn Stiles to stay away from him? But Derek was still rubbing his hand gently and didn't look angry. So, what now?_

_Finally, Stiles broke the silence, "What do you want, Derek?"_

_"Is it true? Do you like me that way?" Derek's smile turned naughty._

_"Maybe. Maybe not. What does it matter?"_

_"It matters because I want to kiss you. Do you mind?"_

_Stiles laughed. "Are you for real? Have you forgotten, you kiss only girls?"_

_"Ah. I see that you have paid attention to my love life after all." Derek grinned. "What if I have a feeling that I would like kissing boys too?"_

_"And what am I? A test drive?" Stiles asked._

_"Maybe. Maybe not."_

_Stiles didn't get the chance to answer because Derek quickly leaned in and kissed him. At first, it was just an innocent touch of lips to lips and Stiles was sitting still, expecting Hale to come to his senses and pull away. But then Derek licked his lower lip, asking for entrance, and Stiles capitulated._   
_He buried his hand in Derek's hair and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Derek didn't hesitate to push his tongue into Stiles's mouth. God, it was so sensual. Erotic slide of Derek's tongue in and out of his mouth merged with the slight stinging from his stubble on Stiles's chin. Derek bit his lower lip sharply and instantly kissed it better. Stiles caught that sweet tongue and sucked on it, making Derek moan softly and snuggle closer. The kiss went on and on. For Stiles it was too much and wasn't enough at all. It was new. It was perfect. But soon Derek took Stiles's face in his hands, pecked him lightly on the lips and pulled away._

_"Why.." Stiles cleared his throat. "Why did you stop?"_

_Derek smiled lazily at him. "I guess I already have my answer." He shamelessly adjusted himself in his jeans._

_Stiles teared his eyes away from Derek's crotch and looked at his face. "And what now?"_

_"Now?" He stretched."Now I have no need to limit myself to women only."_

_Stiles's arousal instantly disappeared. "So, it really was a test." He was so disappointed._

_"Stiles, please. Don't be like that. I believe you enjoyed it as much as I did. But you see, I am not really a relationship material." Derek shrugged innocently._

_"Shouldn't I be the one to decide?" Stiles demanded._

_Derek stood up."I'm sorry, Stiles. But trust me with this." He averted his eyes. "I heard that you have some issues... I don't want to complicate your life, because I'm really not in the right place myself."_

_Wow. That was low even for Derek. "Get out." Stiles whispered. His eyes prickled with tears and he sure wanted to fall apart alone._

_Derek took a step forward, but thought better. "Please, just forget about me. Soon I won't be around anymore." Derek smiled sadly at him and left without a backward glance._

***

As soon as Derek stepped into his apartment, he poured himself a shot of whiskey and tossed it back. Then poured one more. He had an awful day. And now he couldn't even forget himself in a full bottle of vodka or someone's hot body. Derek sighed. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. Another shot made its way down his throat as Derek checked his emails. Nothing interesting as usual. He saw movement in the corner of his eyes and turned to see that his husband was sitting on a couch now. Derek kept forgetting that he wasn't alone in his apartment anymore.

"Were you hiding here?" He asked.

Stiles didn't answer. He had a faraway look in his eyes and was rubbing his lips absently. What was wrong with him? Derek watched Stiles for a moment. The brat was actually good looking. Derek liked his big innocent chocolate eyes and pink plump lips. It was a pity that he wasn't going to complicate this unwanted marriage with sex. He was sure that his little husband will get a wrong idea. Derek preferred casual sex and nothing more.

But really what was wrong with that boy? Derek walked into the living room and sat on the back of the couch.

"Stiles?" Derek tried again.

The brat blinked and his eyes focused on Derek.

"Oh. Hey, Derek. How was your day?" He looked a little sad.

"None of your business. What's going on with you?" Derek demanded. He didn't need a lunatic for a husband. Not that someone was asking him.

"Nothing. I just remembered something. That's all." Stiles smiled nervously and averted his eyes. Was he afraid of Derek?

"Whatever." Derek stood up to walk away when a piece of paper caught his attention. "What is this?" He pointed at a low table.

Stiles turned and picked it up. "That woman came here today and left her visit card."

"What woman?"

"You know, the one you have slept yesterday." Stiles explained patiently.

"Throw it away. I don't have sex with the same person twice." That woman was a nightmare. The sex was pretty good, but she was too clingy for his liking.

Stiles laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about you." He smiled sweetly. "See, you may never love me, but you will respect me and our marriage. I believe it will be a challenge for you to keep your dick in your pants. Do you think you could actually die from a serious case of blue balls?" He looked up at Derek in false terror.

Derek shook his head. "Thank you for your concern about my well being, little husband. But let's make a deal." He leaned forward and cupped Stiles's jaw with his hand. "Don't open your mouth around me unless you are willing to put it on my dick."

Stiles was going to say something, but snapped his mouth shut immediately.

"I'm glad that we understand each other so well." Derek released his face and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading! xoxo

"Mr. Hale? I brought you coffee." Derek's assistant Hannah put a cup on his table.

"Anything else?" She smiled earnestly.

Derek thought about it for a moment. Hannah was pretty. Shine blond curls and sexy long legs. But right now her cheerfulness was getting on his nerves.

"No. Close the door on your way out." Hale returned to his report.

He tried to get a hold of company's business, but Jackson kept feeding him with bullshit. Derek had hundreds of useless reports on his desk, when the ones, he specifically asked for, were missing.

"Damn it!" Derek threw a folder across his cabinet. Another stupid essay without any practical relevance. No real research or statistics. Just words, words and some more words.

Derek rubbed his face. He needed to calm down. And more importantly he needed to find someone for the night.  
Derek hated full moon because during that night his instincts overpowered his human half. He already felt agitated and dangerously close to lose control. Better get out of here now before he'll rip Jackson's head off. Derek put on his jacket and left the office.

On his way home he dialed Matthew's number.

"Hello, Derek. Is everything alright?" His father greeted him.

"No. Nothing is alright. Your senior partner is hiding something. What were you thinking when you promoted him? Jackson is full of shit."

"Calm down, Derek. You're mistaken. Whittemore have proven himself to me and I trust him. I'm glad to see that you are so concerned about our company, but I doubt that it's the real reason of your distress. What's wrong?" Matthew sounded worried.

"Full moon. What else? Are you too old to feel it?" Derek sneered.

Matthew laughed. "I see it hit you pretty hard, son. But you have nothing to worry about. You have your pretty husband to take care of you."

"You can't be serious. We've just met two days ago, he knows nothing about my nature. And you want me to unleash my wolf on this boy?" Derek asked incredulously.

"Stiles is not a boy, Derek. He's 27 years old and knows more than you think. Just talk to him. Besides, you have no other options. You either spend this night with your husband or with your hand."

"But.." Derek wanted to argue.

"No buts, Derek. You've agreed to my rules. Now it's time to man up and own your words." Matthew snapped.

"Of course, Mr. Hale." Derek gritted his teeth.

"And don't call me if you have nothing serious to say, Derek. I'm on a cruise with your mother and don't want to be disturbed." He hung up.

Derek exhaled loudly. This night is gonna be the death of him.

When Derek finally got home, he was greeted by a delicious smell. Stiles was standing in the kitchen stirring something on the stove. When he came closer Stiles raised his head and smiled softly at him.

"Hey. Dinner is almost ready. Are you hungry?"

_'Not for food'_ , Derek thought grimly. And since he wasn't planning on molesting Stiles, he said nothing and walked away to lock himself in the bedroom.

He decided to took a shower, maybe it will help to loose the knots in his muscles. The hot water running down his spine was heaven. And it helped at first. But then his nature took over. Derek's body went rigid once again and his breath quickened. He automatically wrapped his hand around his hard dick and stroked slowly. But he knew that jacking off wouldn't be enough. He will find a release only in someone's hot body. Derek sighed and shut off the water. He can't do it alone. When he was young, he heard scary stories about werewolves who became rough because they tried to overpower their nature. Derek didn't want to loose his mind. He needed help.

***  
Stiles jumped when the front door slammed shut. What the hell? He quickly came out of his room to see what had happened. The door to Derek's room was open, but there was no one on the ground floor. Huh. Looks like Derek finally left his cave. Stiles went to turn off the lights, when he saw something strange in the living room. All things were thrown from the coffee table and was lying on the floor in disarray. Stiles tidied the mess and stood silently trying to guess why Derek did it. And then it hit him. The visit card was gone. Derek choose to spend his night of uncontrollable sex drive with Kate Argent.

A wave of loneliness and sadness washed over Stiles. If his husband didn't want him, he will pack his things and move out in the morning. He's no one's puppet and he'll be damned if he let Derek walk all over him again. Stiles just wanted to be loved. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't want to be an inconvenient spouse for Derek. Stiles exhaled loudly and went to his room. He always believed that sleep is the best medicine.

He woke up after midnight, feeling frightened and disoriented. Stiles rubbed his face and tried to remember what woke him up. Then he heard it. Soft sounds of music drifted over from the depth of apartment. He put on his pajama bottoms and walked into a hallway. Was it music playing in Derek's room? What was Derek doing there? Stiles stopped in front of the door and hesitated. Did he really want to know? He took a deep breath willed himself to be brave.

Finally, Stiles opened the door and instantly cursed himself for curiosity. The lights in the room were dimmed, music played on the background. Derek sat in the armchair with his back to Stiles, while Kate was dancing in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, stripping slowly. She spotted Stiles first and her expression changed from seductive to arrogant in a heartbeat.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She purred. "You wanna watch, boy? We don't mind."

The woman smiled when she slipped off her bra and stroked her bare tits.

Her speech brought Derek's attention to him: Hale turned in his seat and looked directly at Stiles. He looked nothing like cold and indifferent Derek, whom he used to see in the last couple of days. He liked this Derek way more. The lust in Derek's eyes surged through Stiles, and his cock hardened instantly. In that moment he forgot all about Kate Argent, werewolves and that their marriage was false. Derek Hale always was his weak point. But Derek looked so vulnerable in his haze, and he looked at Stiles almost tenderly, pleading with his eyes to end this torment. And Stiles oh so wanted to help him. He took a couple of tentative steps forward and stopped beside Derek's armchair.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked Derek.

Derek cocked his head, and a crooked smile stretched his lips. "What? You wanna take her place?"

Hale pulled sharply on his arm, and Stiles landed on Derek's lap with a quiet squeak. Stiles frowned and tried to free his hands from Derek's grip.

"Ah, I see that you got bored with your shiny toy? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your backup version!" He sneered at Derek's face.

Hale looked surprised for a moment but quickly collected himself and laughed.

"So you wish that I have chosen your sweet ass, instead of calling this willing woman?" He freed Stiles's hands and groped his ass instead. "You don't know what you are talking about, little husband."

Stiles smacked him in the chest. "I know more than you think, Mr. Wolf."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you scared?"

"Do I look scared to you?" Stiles huffed.

"You should be."

They stared at each other for a moment.  
The next thing Stiles knew, they were kissing furiously, all tongue and teeth, hands in each other’s hair. Oh god, it felt so rough and wild, but perfect. Derek was all soft lips and scratchy stubble and everything Stiles wanted. He moaned into Derek’s mouth and sucked on his tongue pulling him closer and tighter until they were so close, it was hard to breath. So good.

"Wow. That was so hot." Came a breathless whisper.

Right. Kate was still there. Stiles reluctantly pulled away and turned to look at her.  
The brunette's face was flushed, and she was tugging at her nipples, watching them. Stiles felt nauseous. He didn't want an audience for this. She should go away. And quickly.

Kate clearly had another idea, because she hugged Derek from behind and slide her hands over his abs.

"You should have told me. I'm always up to try something new." Stiles cringed when she licked the shell of Derek's ear. "I want to be in the middle."

She stretched her hand to touch Stiles's face, but Derek snatched it away before she could make a contact.

"Get lost." He told Kate.

"What? Are you shitting me? I was there first, he's the one who should go!" She whined.

"Do you need money for your time? That's why you are causing a scene?" Derek looked at her impatiently.

"Fuck you, Derek! You'll come crawling back to me, when your stupid virgin won't satisfy you!" She picked up the discarded clothes and stormed out of the room.

Now, when they were alone and the spell of the kiss was broken, Stiles wasn't sure what to do. He was still mad at Derek for bringing that woman in their home. Also, Hale was watching him like a hawk, and it scared Stiles a little, because he didn't know what to expect.

"I.. Um.." He shrugged awkwardly and started to slide off Derek's lap. "I think I'd better go to my room."

Stiles turned on his heels and make two steps toward the door, when Derek spoke. "Where do you think you are going?"

He didn't see that coming, but suddenly Stiles found himself on the bed, with Derek's heavy body pinning him down. Stiles tried to shove him off, but that bastard just flexed his hips and ground their erections together. Stiles moaned through gritted teeth and looked up at Derek angrily only to find bright crimson eyes looking down at him. How was it possible?

"Derek?" Stiles was lying motionlessly, too afraid to move.

Derek closed the distance between them, buried his nose in Stiles's neck and inhaled deeply.

"I can feel your fear. You are scared of me after all. Too bad you can't turn back now." It was hard to understand what he was saying, because he practically growled his words. But Stiles caught the implication.

"Derek... Stop. Please." Stiles begged softly. He didn't have sex for a couple of years, and he somehow doubted, that Derek will be gentle with him now.

Hale looked at him sharply. "I kicked out the woman for you, so you are my prey now."

Derek leaned down and sucked on Stiles's neck. "And I don't mind, you smell better than her."

Stiles pushed at his shoulders. "I told you that I won't be a second choice for you!" His shout turned to moan as Derek licked the shell of his ear.

"Bossy little boy, aren't you? Don't be jealous, I'm _your_ husband after all." Hale growled in his ear.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hair and lifted his head to hiss in his face. "I'm not jealous. And I don't want to be with you. I will pack my things in the morning and move out!"

Derek laughed. "As if you can. You rub against me, like a cat that hasn't seen its owner for a long time."

Stiles slapped him hard in the face and shouted. "Get off me!"

Derek grunted and cupped Stiles's hard dick through his pajamas. "Stop fighting. We both know that I'll win."

***  
Stiles stopped struggling, and for a moment he looked like he was going to say something, but then he closed his mouth and attacked Derek's lips instead.

The kiss was primitive and forceful, two men fighting for dominance. It fueled Derek's arousal like nothing else ever did. Stiles freed them of their pants, his hand brushed Derek's hard cock in the process. Derek groaned against Stiles's mouth and kissed him harder. Finally they were moving along his plan. Derek's whole body ached, his skin prickled in contact with Stiles's. So perfect, but he needed so much more.

Derek flipped them over and Stiles immediately abandoned Derek's lips to trail hot, urgent kisses down his throat and suck on his nipples. Stiles was so eager in his caresses and it pleased Derek's wolf to no end. Derek closed his eyes slowly, his lips parted as he moaned. When Stiles bit sharply on his flesh, Derek's hips surged forward, searching for friction, but Stiles was purposefully avoiding his dick, stroking his thighs and stomach instead. Goosebumps ran over his skin when Stiles blew on his abused nipple. Derek's hand sank into Stiles's hair and yanked him down, closer to his cock.

"Stop teasing. Do me! Suck my dick." He rasped.

Stiles's swollen lips stretched in filthy smile before he lowered his head and swallowed Derek's cock to the root. Derek's fists gripped the sheets and he panted loudly as Stiles sucked. No more teasing, his head bobbed up and down, the tight wet heat of his mouth was almost more, than Derek could take. Stiles pulled away slightly as he circled the head of Derek's cock with his tongue. Stiles was moaning loudly and shamelessly rubbing his hard dick on the sheets. Derek thought that it was the best fucking sight ever. But then Stiles let his cock slip from his mouth with a loud pop and looked up at Derek challengingly.

"The time for foreplay is over. Fuck me." He whispered.

"I thought you'll never ask." Derek said as he lunged at Stiles.

They rolled on the bed, kissing and touching, before finally they settled with Derek on top of Stiles again. Stiles's face was inches away, his eyes were a bit unfocused, pupils completely blown and he was breathing harshly. Stiles spread his thighs slowly, wrapped his legs around Derek and grounded their erections together.

"Are you gonna do something or do I need to take care of this myself?" Stiles smiled teasingly at him.

Derek leaned down to bit his lower lip gently and snatched a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"I can't... Like this. Not Today. I need.. On top.." It was hard to concentrate, when Stiles was slowly wriggling under him in tact with music.

But somehow Stiles understood. He pushed Derek away, flipped over and rose on his knees, offering his ass.

"Derek.. Come on." Stiles pleaded.

The only warning Stiles had was the rasp of stubble in his crease before Derek was working him with his lips and skilled tongue.

"Oh fuck.." Stiles groaned into the sheets, as his eyes rolled back into his head and his legs trembled, threatening to gave up.

The smell of Stiles drove Derek wild, making him push deeper, suck stronger. When he felt that muscles loosened up a little, he pulled away to watch mesmerized as his fingers stroked Stiles's tiny quivering hole. Stiles gasped softly, when Derek's finger slipped in.

"Derek, I'm not made of glass. I can take it." Stiles pushed back eagerly.

"If you say so.." Derek increased his tempo and in a minute he was fucking Stiles with his fingers hard and deep.

When Stiles whimpered brokenly and his muscles clenched around Derek's fingers, Derek's breath caught.

"That's it." He rasped.

Derek lubed up his cock and rose on his legs to straddle Stiles from behind. He lined himself up and pushed his cock in Stiles's glistening hole. He drawn a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut at the sensation. God, Stiles was so fucking tight. Derek rocked his hips slowly, watching his dick disappear inside of Stiles. The sight of this tiny hole stretched around his breadth, shot a primal thrill through his body and the urge to claim him became almost uncontrollable.

"Please tell me that you are okay." Derek grated out.

"Yes, yes, yes." Stiles chanted in response.

Another thrust stroked Stiles's prostate and his hips buckled as he cried out.

"Pleeeeasse.." He meowed.

Derek put his hands on the bed on each side of Stiles's head and began to thrust with all of his strength.

"Oh god." Stiles threw his head back as he moaned constantly.

The bed rocked under them, and the air filled with smell of sex. Derek's pace became wild as he slammed hard against Stiles's prostate, again and again and again. A sharp pleasure was spreading through Derek's body, but he still desperately needed more: to breed and to claim. He wondered if this was how it felt to be trapped between heaven and hell.

Stiles back arched as he came with a cry, the muscles of his hole gripping Derek's cock even harder, bringing Derek over the edge with him. Waves of mind-numbing pleasure washed through him, and his whole body shook, while he came inside of Stiles.

Derek fell forward and rolled them on their sides, trying to catch his breath. He clutched Stiles to his chest, and pushed his nose into Stiles's hair. He smelled perfect. So perfect.

They laid in silence for a couple of minutes and as soon as Derek's cock slipped from his body, Stiles tried to pull away.

"No." Derek rasped. "Stay where you are."

Stiles sighed tiredly, but moved closer to Derek.

"I'm still moving out in the morning." Stiles murmured sleepily.

"Shh. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Now sleep." Derek kissed him on the cheek and closed his eyes.

Finally he was able to relax.


	7. Chapter 6.

Stiles woke up alone next morning. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, trying to comprehend his feelings. It wasn't a surprise that Derek run away without a word. But it hurt. It hurt so much and Stiles was just tired. Tired and lonely. And so sad. When the first tear slipped down his temple, Stiles saw it for what it was: a sure sign that his depression has returned in full force.

He turned on his side and hugged his knees to his chest. This reaction to Derek's coward retreat was the reason why Stiles have never done more than one night stands with strangers in the past. A stranger could never reject him afterwards, because Stiles was the one to walk away first. But he can't blame Derek for leaving him behind. Stiles didn't deserve to be loved. Not after what he did to his mother. He was a monster, he shouldn't be living at all. God, it hurt everywhere. Stiles closed his eyes, his whole body shook as silent tears ran down his face. Deep down Stiles knew that he should ask for help. He should get up and call his doctor or his father since he didn't have his pills in Derek's house. But he was so tired. His misery covered him like soft and familiar blanket. He didn't want to fight it anymore. Maybe, it was time to end it all? After all, Stiles was nothing more than inconvenience for everybody. He was a useless son and his father would never be proud of him. Stiles failed to be a good husband for Derek too. No one would miss him, so why he needed to straggle? It hurt so much, Stiles's breath was now ragged and uneven. Why did it hurt so much? 

Stiles slowly unclenched his hands and stood up. He didn't belong in Derek's bed. He didn't belong in this beautiful house either. Stiles looked around, desperately searching for distraction. That was when Stiles remembered what helped him to cope with such episodes in the past. He surged forward and bang his fist into the door. Physical pain immediately shot through his nerve endings. Good. He could handle this kind of pain. That was so much easier.

Stiles walked out of the room and took time to search every room in the house. He ended up in the kitchen and looked around. No sign of Derek. Not even a fucking "Thanks for your ass" note. Stiles walked around the island and his gaze fell on the drawer with silverware. It was a long time since he cut himself, but then again it was a long time since he felt so ashamed and unworthy.

Stiles took a knife out and slowly slid down on the cold marble floor. He sat there for a couple of minutes, looking at the knife in his trembling hand. The knuckles on his right hand started to swell already and his grip on the knife wasn't strong enough for a deeper cut. That meant he can't just slice his veins open and be done with his sorrow once and for all. And didn't that suck? A laugh bubbled out of Stiles. God, he was so pathetic, he couldn't even succeed in this. His vision blurred when tears returned.

"Stop stalling." He told to himself. "You know what will help you."

With that thought Stiles lowered his hand and slowly cut his thigh. Blood appeared almost immediately and Stiles watched fascinated as first red drops marked sterile beige floor. His thigh throbbed painfully, but it wasn't enough to silence the turmoil in his head. So Stiles made another cut. And then another one. And a few more.

Stiles dipped his fingers in the small pool of blood under his leg and painted chaotic red lines on the floor. His thighs started feeling numb and Stiles welcomed the numbness spreading slowly through his body. He shifted to lie in fetal position in the middle of Derek's spacious kitchen. Somewhere in the apartment his phone went off.

"Later." He blinked sleepily. "I'll answer later." Stiles closed his eyes when darkness finally swallowed him whole.

***

Something didn't feel right. Derek rubbed his face and tried once again to concentrate on the contract he was reading. But sentences flat-out refused to make any sense. What the hell? Derek was supposed to feel on top of the world, after all, he got what he wanted yesterday. And maybe he failed his plan not to bring Stiles into this, but he surely didn't rape the boy. He was more than willing and eager to participate. Derek smiled to himself as memories of last night danced before his eyes. Yep, Stiles was pretty much on board with Derek's needs. Then why did Derek feel like he have done something wrong?!  
Loud ringing interrupted his line of thoughts. Derek answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hale." He barked.

"It's sheriff. Where the hell are you, Derek?" Sam Stilinski shouted in his ear.

"What do you want, Sam?" Derek growled in response.

"I need to know where are you! Stiles doesn't answer his phone and security won't let me inside!" Derek registered a sheer panic in sheriff's voice and the hair on the back of his neck rose unpleasantly.

"What's going on, Sam? Why are you so nervous?" Derek shut his laptop and was on his way to elevators in seconds.

"I.. " Stilinski took a deep breath. "Just let me in, I want to make sure that everything's alright."

"I'm on my way." Derek hung up.

Ten minutes later Derek walked into the building with Stilinski hot on his heels. They didn't say a word during a short ride in elevator. When the doors opened, Sheriff strode forward immediately, but Derek's steps faltered halfway to his apartment.

Blood. It's smell hung low in the air and teased his nostrils.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam asked impatiently.

Derek ignored him and took a deep breath. He didn't detect any foreign smells. That means Stiles was alone in the apartment, which was a good sign.

He walked to the door briskly, pressed security code and yanked it open. The smell of blood was much stronger here and Derek rushed into the kitchen, following the trace. He searched the room frantically for any sign of Stiles, but his kitchen appeared empty. Nevertheless, Derek was sure that the boy was somewhere nearby.

"No." He whispered. "Please, god, let me be wrong."

Derek slowly walked around the island and froze at the sight that greeted him. His little husband was lying naked on the floor in a pool of blood. Stiles's blood. Mismatched cuts ran deep on his thighs and the knife was still loosely wrapped in his pale hand.

"Oh my god! Stiles?!" Sam pushed Derek out of the way and dropped on his knees beside the unmoving body on the floor.

"My boy, what have you done? Please talk to me! Stiles!!" Sheriff was shaking and openly crying, which meant that Derek should take the lead and do something if they wanted to keep Stiles alive. And the boy was still alive, Derek could hear his heartbeat. It was slow and uneven, but it was there nonetheless.

Hale took a step forward and gently lifted Stiles from the floor.

"Call the ambulance." He barked to Sam.

"No! No ambulance." Sam cried out.

Derek lowered Stiles on the couch and turned to sheriff. "What do you mean "no ambulance"?" He asked incredulously. "Call them. Now!" He stared the older man down, until Stilinski lowered his red rimmed eyes.

"No, Derek. You don't understand. They will put him in psychiatric ward if you'll call them. Please don't do that to Stiles." Sam pleaded.

Derek took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. This was reasonable, but no ambulance meant that he needs to take care of Stiles himself. Where should he start? Think faster, Derek! Bandages. They need to clean those wounds. He send Sam to bring him first-aid kit and started to clean dried blood from Stiles's thighs with a wet washcloth. To Derek's great relief, the cuts weren't too deep, but Stiles was human, so it will take time to heal.

Derek worked silently and efficiently from cut to cut. He made stitches, dressed all wounds and washed all remaining blood from Stiles's body. When all was done, Derek covered the boy with blanket and turned to Sam.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly.

Sheriff couldn't meet his eyes. "It's not my story to tell." He answered sadly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take him home.."

"No." Derek interrupted. "He will stay here with me. You can visit him tomorrow if you want to."

"But Derek, you have no idea what are you dealing with!" Sam argued.

"He is my husband now, you gave him to me. So, he's mine to protect. I won't let him out of my sight." Derek rose to his feet.

"And now, Sam, it's time for you to leave, he needs to rest."

Hale ushered speechless sheriff out of his apartment and closed the door silently. What have he gotten himself into? Derek wasn't lying when he said that he needed to protect Stiles. For whatever reason, Derek already made peace with the fact that Stiles belong to him for good. But Sam was right about one thing: he had no idea how to help his husband.  
Hale put his phone out and dialed the only person who can be trusted with Stiles's care.

"Hello, Derek. I'm glad that you finally called me back. I'm so worried about you." Laura breathed a sigh of relief.

It was good to hear her voice. "I need your help, L."

"Be there in 30." She hung up immediately.

Derek hoped that his brilliant sister will have a plan how to fix the mess that he made.

***  
"Fate is a bitch." Thought Laura, sitting in her brother's living room. She didn't even know how to describe the whole wrongness of this situation. Laura was watching Stiles for a couple of hours already. He looked so pale and vulnerable, her heart ached. Laura remembered Stiles as a child. He was quiet and shy, always trying to get away from any kind of interactions. She also remembered her parent's soft-spoken discussion about Stiles's bipolar disorder and how they were worried for him. Laura never truly understood what that means for someone to have such disorder. But she did some research and now saw how much pain it could cause. Laura also knew, that there was no cure for this illness, only treatments to make it more bearable. So, this wasn't a surprise, that Stiles still struggled after all this years.

In this light it looked like a cruel joke that such a fragile person was placed in the hands of someone as clueless and careless as Derek. Her brother wasn't cruel, no. But Derek lived for himself his whole life. He wasn't caring enough, tactful enough or gentle enough for someone like Stiles. Nevertheless, it was shocking that Derek did what he did today. The brother Laura knew would have told Sam off and would never drop everything to rush on Stile's rescue. And that was a good sign, maybe it wasn't all lost for Derek. But this will be a long and hard way for both of them to find a perfect balance in relationship.

Laura snapped out of her thoughts when Stiles shifted on the sofa. He blinked slowly and focused on Laura.

"Who.." Stiles cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

"My name is Laura. I'm Derek's sister. Are you thirsty?" She gave him a glass of water.

"Yes, thank you." Stiles sipped some water and handed her a glass. "Right. Laura. I didn't recognize you." He smiled apologetically.

Laura chuckled. "Yep, I grew up a little. And I must say that you did too."

"Why are you here? What happened?" Stiles tried to sit up and immediately grimaced in pain.

"Lay down, Stiles, you need to rest. I'll give you painkillers." Laura went into the bathroom to find some Advil and gave it to Stiles, who swallowed it without any protests.

"Now you need to tell me what you remember." Laura said softly.

Stiles frowned. "Um. I woke up. I was feeling a little unsettled. I remember wandering around the house. And kitchen. And.."

His eyes rounded in horror. "Oh no. I did it, didn't I?"

"What do you mean, Stiles?" Laura prodded gently.

Stiles closed his eyes ashamed. "I think I cut myself."

"Yes, you did. Do you want to talk about it?" Laura asked.

"I don't.." Stiles sat up abruptly. "Who found me? Was it Derek? Please tell me, it was you." He looked at Laura pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Stiles." She sighed.

He fall back and groaned miserably. "That's awful. I guess it freaked him out."

"As a matter of fact, it didn't. He's worried about you, obviously, but Derek's fine. He's in his room upstairs, I should call him." Laura offered.

"No!" Stiles grabbed her hand, when Laura tried to stand up. "We need to talk, just not now. I promise, I'll explain it all later."

Laura smiled down at him. "Okay. But tell me one thing: do you need some medication? I mean, to help you with this episode?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment. "No, I'm good. I'll make an appointment with my doctor tomorrow, but for now I'm stable."

"Good. Rest now." Laura squeezed his hand and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7.

It was already dark outside. Derek made a move to check the time, but stopped himself. What does it matter anyway? He had nowhere to be. In the light of a lit fireplace his bedroom looked cozy and warm, but it was deceiving. Because there was no warmth in his apartment right now. The eerie stillness enveloped every room and wandered the hallways. It feels like something’s about to happen and everything around was laying await. Derek sighed. Well, too late for it. Everything already happened. He fucked up. Again.

Derek took another sip of whiskey.

Here is a thing. Derek never consciously wanted to inflict pain on his loved ones. But he couldn’t help it. Even as a child he always disappointed his parents. They wanted a poster boy for an heir, someone who would do all the right things on his own. But it wasn’t the case with Derek. He ruined every one of their expectations.

But it wasn’t his fault entirely, no. When he was young Derek tried so hard to be like his dad. He wanted to be heard and respected by Matthew, wanted for his opinion to matter to his famous father. But all he got was an indulgent smile and a pat on the shoulder. That’s exactly what an over excited puppy would get for doing a funny trick.

Derek tried to study, he got an excellent grades in school and his behavior was as proper as it can be. Everyone around him praised Derek, he was promised a very bright future. Everyone but Matthew.

At first Derek was disappointed in himself. Eventually he started blaming his father. And at the end Derek got angry at the whole world.

Finally, he stopped trying to get his father’s approval. He just forgot why he even needed it in the first place.

So, Derek started acting out. He got drunk nearly every day, got involved in countless amount of scandals and crashed every car they bought him.

Derek was fourteen when he discovered the wonder of sex. How a simple release of endorphins can help him to feel so good. Not just numb and barely awake like Derek’s good friend alcohol could make him feel. No, this feeling was entirely different and he craved it. Because if Derek can experience such strong emotions meant he’s still alive. And maybe Derek was more messed up than one can be, but he was still here. And it was enough for him.

In years that followed Derek started to bring new girl home every night. At first he was hiding, he tried at least to respect his mother if nothing else. At sixteen, he already couldn’t distinguish his ass from his head. He partied constantly, was doing drugs. Once Derek brought home almost the entire squad of cheerleaders in the middle of the night and started an orgy in the foyer.

Derek smiled to himself. What a glory days.

It continued until Matthew ordered him to stop planting this sodomy under his roof. They had a huge fight which left a long scar on his pecs from Matthew’s claw. This damn scar healed and was now smile-shaped. What a joke. 

After that fight Derek stopped sleeping at home at all. He took himself in hands, finished school almost a year earlier and took off to Vegas.

Laura was the only one he said goodbye to. Oh, and that sweet neighbor boy. Derek thought of him sometimes, wondered where life brought the boy. That was a shame Derek didn’t remember his name. But he sure remembered boy’s eyes: big, bottomless and trusting. And kind of like Stiles’s.

And just like that Derek’s gaze wandered to his bed. 

He rubbed his tired eyes. Right. That was the reason why he was sitting here and drinking alone. This unpleasant emotion that keep surging through his heart sure felt like guilt. And Derek didn’t like it. He never felt guilty. At least, he couldn’t remember when was the last time guilt had a place in his life. It wasn’t Derek’s fault that this boy was unstable and he sure as hell never swore to Stiles in his undying love. But still the guilt was here and that was a fact. 

That amazing sex from a previous night was all due to his hormones. Derek wasn’t magically in love with Stiles, he didn’t even wanted his friendship. Who needs friends anyway? But something has changed. The trust and vulnerability that Stiles has showed him was messing with his head. And his wonderful smell. So pure and alluring. Combined with these damn big watchful eyes which dared Derek to hurt Stiles, to stain Stiles with his filth. At the same time his boy was so responsive, he was practically vibrating with need, always urging Derek to move, to take it higher and higher.

Derek sighed and rubbed his half-hard dick.

An angel and a whore. A combination which was custom made for him.

And maybe Derek wasn’t ready to even think about something more between them, but yesterday he stopped viewing Stiles as an enemy. Yes, he was a part of this stupid punishment, but maybe he was suffering no less than Derek. He never thought to ask why Stiles agreed to marry a stranger.

Huh. Looked like they both had their own weakness and their own reasons to be here. But they were in this together. Maybe this year wouldn’t be the worst after all.

With that thought Derek put down his glass and walked out of the room to check on Stiles.

Laura caught him at the top of the stairs. “Derek! Wait!”

Derek suppressed a sigh and turned to face his sister. “Laura. What is it?”

“Where are you going?” She asked. Derek didn’t miss the forced cheerfulness in her voice.

“Obviously, I was going downstairs to see if Stiles is awake. Why are you not there? I asked you to look after him.”

“I am watching him, so there is no need for you to go downstairs.” Laura tugged on Derek’s arm insistently to pull him away from the stairs.

“Listen, it was one hell of a day and I’m really tired. You have to tell me what’s going on here and why I can’t go see Stiles. Is he okay? Should we call for a doctor after all?” Derek asked.

Curiosity flashed in Laura’s bright eyes. “You know, it is nice to see you caring, Derek.”

“Nice,” Derek repeated, a sarcastic smile curling his lips. “What would be really nice is for me to keep my inheritance, sis. Do me a favor and pull my little husband back together before dad found out about this inconvenient incident.”

Laura gave an unimpressed snort. “Inconvenient incident? Really? You still don’t get how serious it is, do you?”

“I don’t even know _what_  have happened!” Derek snapped. “You either let me go, so I can go and talk to him, or save your fucking judgments for another day.”

“Derek, no! I mean, you should talk, of course, just not now. He is not ready yet, please, let him rest.” Laura looked at him pleadingly.

“ _He_ is not ready? Derek asked disbelievingly. “What about me? I found him on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, Laura! Have you considered for a moment that maybe it threw _me_ for a loop? I want some answers. And I need him to promise me that it won’t happen again.” Derek shrugged off her hand and took a step toward the stairs.

“What if he can’t do it?”

He almost missed Laura’s whispered question.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, what if he can’t promise you that it won’t happen again?” She said to his back.

Derek’s anger evaporated like a balloon. “Is it that bad?” He asked quietly.

Her silence was answering in its own way.

***

Stiles felt like a coward as he lay wide awake and listened to the heated discussion that unfolded upstairs. Derek and Laura were arguing about him, of course, and the right thing to do would be to interfere. Stiles knew that he ought to give Derek something, an explanation of sorts, but right now he couldn’t summon the energy even to held his eyes open. This was usually the next phase of his depression — emptiness, when all his live energy had left him but his damned mind stayed alert, so Stiles has no other choice but to lie here silently, like a prisoner, locked in his own unmoving body. Soon it would pass and this cycle will be over, but how many of them was yet to come? God, he was bone deep tired.

They say the pain is real, but so is hope. It was hard to keep the hope afloat, when nothing ever was easy for Stiles. Even during the long periods of elusive stability Stiles felt like he was walking on a thin ice of a huge peaceful lake. His mood changed like spring weather: one minute the sun was shining and everything around looked bright and cheerful, but the sun always sat, it is inevitable, and in the blink of an eye, it was gone. You should know the feeling: when a beautiful day ends suddenly and you look around, feeling lost or cold, while wondering if you had imagined it entirely. Instantly the twilight will appear, sucking dry every color, every laugh, every hope that the sun might have left behind.

That’s when depression will hit him abruptly, like a pouring rain, breaking the ice and dragging Stiles underwater. With every new depressive episode he sinked deeper, floating slowly in a muddy water and pockets of his favorite jacket would be filled with lots of white round stones. Every stone is one of many expectations Stiles failed to fulfill. He will try to shrug the jacket off, but the water is freezing and his limbs won’t obey; in the end nothing matters anymore when Stiles looks up to see the ice above him is already whole again. 

Stiles shuddered and burrowed deeper under the duvet. He spaced out, lost in his own thoughts, until the sound of a closing front door pulled him out of his trance. He stretched carefully, noticing with pleasure that his body was cooperating, so Stiles decided to move to his own bedroom. He managed to pull on a loose shorts which someone, presumably Laura, had left for him on the armchair and climbed the stairs slowly, step be step. When Stiles reached the landing on the second floor, he hesitated. The door to Derek's room was ajar once again. Before he could talk himself out of it, Stiles knocked softly and walked in, not waiting for an answer.

The room was dark inside and appeared empty, but Stiles picked up on the faint sound of Derek's breathing. Which means it was Laura who left the apartment ten minutes ago.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered softly. “Are you awake?”

There was only silence for a long moment, but then “Yes.” Derek didn’t sound thrilled to hear him but, at least, he answered, so Stiles decided to push his luck.

“Can I ... maybe sleep with you tonight?” Stiles felt like it was not a good idea to bother Derek right now, but he would welcome any distraction from his thoughts he can get.

When Derek didn’t answered Stiles pushed harder. “Please? Derek, I ...”

“Are you ready to talk?” Derek interrupted.

“Honestly? No.”

“Then no, you can’t sleep here. Are you sure that you should be walking?” Derek asked grumpily.

“Mm... I dunno.” Stiles was going to leave Derek alone when he heard the rustling of bed linen and then footsteps.

Derek picked Stiles up cautiously and carried him across the hall to Stiles’s bedroom. When he lowered Stiles down on the bed Derek lingered here for a moment.

Stiles used this moment of hesitation to catch Derek’s hand and ask again. “Derek, please. Stay for a while.”

Derek blew out a breath through his nose, shook his head twice but capitulated, climbing in bed with Stiles and pulling a duvet over them both.

Stiles lay motionlessly, afraid to breath loudly in case it will spook Derek somehow. Minutes passed. 

Finally, Derek was the first to speak. “Are you in pain? I mean, your thigh. Does it hurt?”

Stiles moved a little and noticed surprisingly that no pain followed. Which was strange, considering that he didn’t tookpainkillers, brought by Laura.

“No?” Stiles answered.

Derek turned to him in the dark. “Is that right? Shouldn’t it hurt? I mean, I’ve seen these cuts in the morning, they are deep, and you are human...” He trailed off.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Maybe, I’m just numb enough not to feel any pain.” Stiles shrugged. He really didn’t want to talk about it.

Derek wasn’t convinced. “Let me check them. I guess we could also change these bandages.” He stood up and went to turn the lights on. “I’ll go fetch the first aid kit real quick...” The words died on his lips as he saw that Stiles had pulled up his shorts and ripped the bandages off already. There were no wounds to speak of.

“What the hell?” Derek asked sharply.

“I don’t know...” Stiles himself looked bewildered and a little lost.

Derek sat on the bed slowly and run his fingers disbelievingly over healed pink skin of Stiles’s thigh. “How is it possible? I've put stitches on some of them, it should have taken weeks to heal. Are you sure that you are totally normal?”

Stiles laughed bitterly. “Oh, I’m sure that I’m far from normal. Just not in the way that you are implying.” He shrugged Derek’s hand off and pulled the sheets up to cover himself.

“You know, I’ve changed my mind. I’m really knackered and I’d like to go to sleep. If you don’t mind.” Stiles said, looking away from Derek.

Derek looked at Stiles intently but said nothing as he walked out, turning the lights off on his way.

Stiles sighed. He shouldn't have brushed Derek off after what he did for Stiles today. And Derek even stayed with him, albeit reluctantly. Maybe today they have made a tiny step toward building a friendship.


End file.
